


Tell Him

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs has given Tim an undercover assignment, but he's bothered by it. Abby tells him to tell Gibbs he can't do it.





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't understand. He and Ziva have both done it."

"Tim, you're not Gibbs or Ziva. You're you. That's why I love you."

"It's an important undercover assignment, Abby. It shows Gibbs trusts me. I can't tell him. I'll just have to –"

"Sleep with a girl to get information?" Abby spoke sharply.

"Yes."

"Fine. If that's what you want to do, then do it." Abby stalked off.

"Abby! Abby, wait." 

She didn't.

For a moment he stood and watched her. 

Then he made a decision.

~~~~~~~  
"Boss, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"In private."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and stared.

McGee held his ground.

After a second or two, Gibbs stood up and strode to the elevators.

"Well?" Gibbs demanded, once he'd pressed the stop button.

McGee met the steady, uncompromising stare. "I can't do it, boss."

Gibbs was silent. He simply continued to stare at McGee.

"I can't go undercover. I can't just sleep with the girl to get information. I'm not you; I'm not Ziva; I'm not even Tony. And I never will be. I'm sorry. I know I've let you down, boss –"

"You haven't."

"But . . ."

"You're right. You're not me; you're not Ziva, and you're certainly not DiNozzo. But I don't need another Ziva or DiNozzo, and I sure as hell don't need another me. I need a Timothy McGee."

"Boss?"

"Why do you think I gave you the assignment?"

"Because you wanted the information?"

"Try again." Gibbs's tone was softer.

"To test me?"

"Exactly. If you'd done it, you weren't the Tim McGee I thought you were. It's not your type of assignment, and that's fine. It's okay to be different, McGee. Remember that."

"Yes, boss," was all McGee could find to say, as he watched Gibbs restart the elevator.


End file.
